guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LegendaryWalter
I AM TEH LEGENDARY WALTER! OBEY! :No. Avalance 12:37, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ummm wtf no ? how no ? :I don't want to obey. Avalance 13:14, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Heya, if you put four ~ after a comment in talk, it'll put your username and the timestamp next to it. -Ezekiel 10:07, 31 January 2008 (UTC) I love you! You're my mighty hero! LegendaryWalter 10:11, 31 January 2008 (UTC) LegendaryWalter 10:11, 31 January 2008 (UTC) LegendaryWalter 10:11, 31 January 2008 (UTC) LegendaryWalter 10:11, 31 January 2008 (UTC) hmmm scince I am a wiki noob, I want to know if it bothers anyone if I just experiment on this page ? LegendaryWalter 10:20, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Nvm I found an answer in userbox :D :Nobody will mind. Though using the show preview button helps. Also, a belated welcome to guildwiki! --Shadowcrest 01:09, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::To be honest is think show preview fails. If it's good u waste 1 click on mouse. So buzz off. I am sry I haven't joined this wiki before :( Looks like it used to be fun but now it's dead (same as the game). Better luck next time I guess..... LegendaryWalter 00:40, 5 May 2008 (UTC) If u want to apply for the epic quest to slay the Base Defender sign down below. I know this is weak application form :P but as I might have stated i think GW is dead for a while so logic tells me this wiki has also died, so i am lazy to put in effort to make something decent. And for a long time i cant rly have fun scince i cant find something challenging. Killing another BD would probably be a hard time, but I know feeling is worth the effort. Destiny awaits. Dang. Ignore the BShit plz...focus on killing BD. Sign in with user name and convice me you wont waste the time and fail down the others when the time of battle comes. SIGN HERE | | \ / V I'll definitely help, sounds like epic fun. Can do preferably warr, monk, ele, sin, or if needed any class. - [[User_talk:insidious420|''420]] 16:02, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:51, December 1, 2010 (UTC)